Happy Birthday, FantasyLoves!
by Smenzer
Summary: This short story revolves around friendship. It's Ares/Gabrielle and I wrote it for a friend's birthday. It's very short and sweet. Please R/R.


Title: Happy Birthday, FantasyLoves

Title: Happy Birthday, FantasyLoves!

Author: Smenzer

Rating: G

Pairing: Ares/Gabrielle 

Teaser: Happy Birthday to FantasyLoves

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They belong to Studios USA or 

Whoever owns the Rights to Xena: Warrior Princess. This is just for fun.

Ares relaxed on his throne up in his palace on Mount Olympus. The Greek God of War was dressed in his usual black leather and his Sword of Power hung at his hip.He had black hair, beard and mustache with a muscular body. He didn't sit on the chair, but had his back against one arm and one leg tossed over the other. He black eyes focused on his God TV with interest. The God TV was a round ball of golden smoke that floated in the air before him. In the center, images formed of what people were doing down on Earth.

"What are you watching?" Gabrielle asked. Gabrielle wore her favorite Amazon outfit with the green top and short brown skirt. Her long blonde hair cascaded past her shoulders and she had blue eyes. Gabrielle was originally a bard from Poteidaia. She had meet Xena and had traveled with her for many years, learning how to fight. Ares had taken an interest in her and the two had gotten together. Now, many centuries later, they were married and living up on Mount Olympus in Ares' palace.

"I'm watching this FantasyLoves." Ares replied as he smiled up at his wife. "She truly is a great leader, a great Warlord. Single-handed, she has gathered together a powerful army. Her army has twelve legions and they are truly powerful. The legions battle each other in the Fantasy Fights. It's glorious!"

"Yes, I know." Gabrielle said. "For I have been watching her, too. As the Goddess of Friendship, I love what she is doing. She is spreading Friendship around the Internet and the world. People are finding friends who they otherwise never would have met."

"Her birthday will be soon." Ares stated as he continued to watch his God TV.

"Let's bake her a birthday cake!" Gabrielle pulled Ares from his chair towards the kitchen. The two got busy in the kitchen and soon they had a beautiful cake. This truly was a unique cake, as it was made by Olympian Gods up on Mount Olympus! No mortal ever had seen or tasted such a rare treat. When the cake was ready, they popped down to FantasyLoves' home and appeared in a flash of white light.

FantasyLoves stared at Ares and Gabrielle in amazement. Her mouth dropped open and her fingers froze above the keyboard. Gabrielle, of course, was the one holding the large cake on a golden platter.

"Who...who are you?" FantasyLoves asked.

"I'm Ares, God of War." Ares answered in that wonderful voice of his. "And this is my wife, Gabrielle the Goddess of Friendship. We have come to wish you a Happy Birthday!" 

"Yes, we admire what you have created in the Fantasy Fights." Gabrielle said as she placed the cake on a table. She smiled at webmaster of the famous site. "But no Birthday Party can be complete without the guests!"

Ares waved his hand and the room filled with surprised people. It was all the people who had websites in the Fantasy Fights! Ares voiced boomed out among the startled guests. "You have all come here to celebrate FantasyLoves' Birthday. We will eat cake, drink soda and have a party!"

Then Ares gave a little speech. "I may be the God of War, but I value friendship. Many centuries ago I gave up my Godly powers to save the lives of my friends. Gabrielle, Xena and Eve were more important to me than being a God. Over a year later, my powers were restored to me, by my friends. Gabrielle is now my wife. Battle proudly for your teams but remember friendship is more important than winning the war. That old saying is true: together we stand and divided we fall. And through strong friendship you can defeat anyone that opposes you." Ares wrapped his arms around Gabrielle as he stood behind her. 

Everyone wished FantasyLoves a Happy Birthday and watched as she blew out the candles on the cake. Hopefully her wish will come true!


End file.
